


First Warning

by donamorte



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fix-It, Harringrove, M/M, sexual harassment sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donamorte/pseuds/donamorte
Summary: Billy checked himself in the mirror one last time, his shift was starting in a couple of minutes and he needed to look good for his fan club. His fans consisted of girls from the age of thirteen to, he guessed, sixty (that was Mrs. Johnson, she was nice and brought him cookies once). His most significant crowd though, were the moms.A look in Billy's day working at Hawkings Pool





	First Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it fic for that horrifying Karen/Billy thing the Duffers are trying to shove down our throats. Hope this brings you some kind of peace.

Billy checked himself in the mirror one last time, his shift was starting in a couple of minutes and he needed to look good for his fan club. His fans consisted of girls from the age of thirteen to, he guessed, sixty (that was Mrs. Johnson, she was nice and brought him cookies once). His most significant crowd though were the moms. They would come a few days of the week to thirst over him. Billy guessed women really liked what they couldn’t have. Of course, Billy also liked what he couldn’t have, so maybe that was just people. He didn’t mind the attention anyway, it actually helped his situation.

He left the locker room at exactly three o’clock and started the show. He had barely stepped out and all the girls were already staring him down. Billy paid them no mind, as usual. Across the pool, he identified his first victim. He blew the whistle at the running kid, everyone stopped to look at him. Billy yelled the first warning to the kid, he liked screaming off just at the beginning of every shift, so people would know he wasn’t for shit, then he could chill in his chair for the rest of the day.

On his way to his post, he had to pass the moms. He greeted all of them and complimented Mrs. Wheeler. Billy liked to do that, it made them feel special. Each day he would pick a different mom and a different compliment: Dig the new suit, Mrs. Wheeler… Nice hat, Mrs. Davis… Mrs. Miller is that a new haircut? Looks good on you… They fell terribly for that. The moms were just a bunch of boring suburban women with failed marriages who wanted to relive their glory high school days with him. Unfortunately for them, they had missed a very important detail about him.

Billy relaxed in his chair but kept an eye open to any brat kid that could try something. It was pretty chill since he had already banned most of the trouble makers. Every once in a while, one of the moms would go swimming right in front of his post. He would give them a smile if he felt like humoring himself.

About an hour later he went for a walk around the place to make sure everything was alright and stretch his legs. Mrs. Wheeler immediately came out of the pool and pretended to casually reach Billy. He looked at her up and down and gave her his best smile.

“Looking great out there, Mrs. Wheeler.” She smiled seductively at him, she was the worst of them.

“Well, it’s easy when you know there is someone so dedicated and… _strong_ , looking after you. Makes you feel safe.”

Billy shifted the weight on his legs and looked away before letting out a laugh. He didn’t know he could still be uncomfortable with this.

“Just doing my job, ma’am,” he said, putting as much charm into the words as he could without actually feeling it. Mrs. Wheeler didn’t seem to notice and just kept eyeing him like he was a snack.

Somewhere behind him, Billy heard a familiar annoying voice. He turned over to find Steve and his pet brat Dustin. He was wearing his Scoops uniform, it was too damn great. Billy smiled, feeling like himself again. He turned back to Mrs. Wheeler.

“Speaking of… duty calls me, see you around,” he said with his full charm on again and gave his back to her.

He walked over to Steve and Dustin with his chin up and a killer grin, his chest warming up the closer he got.

“Code red! Steve, code red!” The kid said tugging at Steve’s shirt so he would turn. He gave Billy a full check out. Billy could swear Steve’s eyes went a bit wide, but he hid it and straightened himself to face Billy.

“Ahoy, sailor,” Billy mocked. “You know this is a pool, man, you didn’t have to dress so formally.”

Steve sighed in annoyance, Billy passed his tongue over his lips, amused.

“These are his work clothes, asshole,” said Dustin.

“Hey, kid. No cursing! That’s a warning,” Billy dictated, pointing a finger at his direction. “And I know you didn’t shower to get in the pool, so why don’t you go do that?”

The kid rolled his eyes and turned to go to the locker room. Billy looked at Steve again and smiled like nothing happened.

“God, you’re such a prick,” Steve told him.

“That’s a curse, I’ll have to give you a warning, pretty boy.” Steve huffed.

Billy liked how he looked when he was annoyed. Steve would pull his brows down and part his lips just a little. It made Billy want to kiss him real bad, but Steve’s attention was somewhere else now.

“Did Mrs. Thompson just wave at you?” Billy turned to where he was looking, Mrs. Thompson had just arrived, he hadn’t seen her walk by or wave but she smiled when he looked over. “Didn’t she just get married again?”

Billy shrugged. Steve looked around the place and over to the moms.

“Do they all get like this around you? That’s like… really gross. Half of them have kids our age.”

Billy just shrugged and laughed, it was not like he cared which women were into him, it wouldn’t make a difference anyway. They flirted with him, he flirted back at them like he was supposed to and that was it. He liked that Steve cared, though. He really liked it.

“Are you jealous, Harrington?” He cocked his head to the side and stuck his tongue out.

“Like I would want a bunch of creepy married ladies after me,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s not what I meant.” Billy stared at him intently. Harrington’s cheeks turned bright red but he didn’t look away. “You don’t gotta worry about them, they’re not really my type.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be their type either,” Steve said in a low voice, glowering at the moms. He was really serious about that, Billy didn’t know how to react, he just stared blankly at the other boy.

“Is this good enough for you?” Dustin showed up again, wet from head to toes but still with the stupid baseball cap on. Steve recovered his posture, Billy was still kinda lost. “Uh, what is going on?”

“Nothing” Steve replied. “I better be on my way. Don’t forget to reapply the sunscreen. And don’t go too deep, I don’t care what Mike says, don’t do stupid shit!”

Dustin mumbled an okay. Steve was like a mom, one Billy could actually like.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Billy assured.

“Thanks. You don’t do any stupid shit either.” He glanced over at the moms.

“Can’t promise that,” he provoked and Steve smiled. Billy’s chest lit on fire.

Steve walked away and left Billy staring after him. His ass looked too damn good in those tight sailor shorts.

“Are you done drooling over him?” asked Dustin. Billy snatched the cap from his head.

“Hey!”

“No hats in the water. Now go over there before I push you in.”


End file.
